


In The Shadows

by thatonehiddenbladeingibraltar



Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonehiddenbladeingibraltar/pseuds/thatonehiddenbladeingibraltar
Summary: You’ve made it a habit to watch the strange hooded figure that hangs around the markets near you, until one day, you realize you’re not the only one doing the watching.





	

It was a warm summer day when you first see him.

Sellers yelled out deals from their stalls along the pier and streets as the market sprung back to life. You wander into your favorite flower shop as you search for that one bouquet you were eyeing the day before.

“Y/N? Are you looking for these?” The shopkeeper, Emmaline, asks and you turn to see her hold the bouquet you were looking at.

“Yes, thank you Emmaline. Did you save these for me?” You joke and she laughs but shakes her head.

“I would’ve had this man not come in and paid for it himself.” Emmaline replies and you look up in confusion.

“What man? What did he look like? What was his name?” You question but Emmaline shakes her head again.

“Never got his name. All I remember is that he looked like one of the members of the local Native American tribe and he was wearing a white hood. Oh! He was also carrying weapons on his body.” She answers and you frown. Emmaline looks out the main window and nods out towards the opposite side. “There he is.”

You face the window and catch a glimpse of a hulking man wearing what seemed like an axe on his back as he gazes at you before heading into the alleyway.

* * *

You see him again as you’re buying fish at the docks.

As you finish paying the stall owner, you lift your head slightly to see the man you saw standing in front of Emmaline’s flower shop walking and talking with another man that you recognized to be Paul Revere.

The man you saw was wearing what appeared to be white robes with a hood shielding his face with a belt made of blue and red fabric. A tomahawk, you could see clearly now, hung at his side as a full quiver and bow were strapped across his back making an x and you could see the outline of what appeared to be a bracer of sorts on his right forearm.

Paul looks over in your direction and waves and you wave back only out of courtesy with a somewhat forced smile on your face. Paul motions towards you and presumably tells the mysterious man your name and you immediately duck into the bustling crowd as you catch a glimpse of the mystery man turn to face you before you fully blend into the crowd and dash back towards your home.

* * *

“You like him.” Emmaline states as she hands you a cup of tea.

“I do not, Emmaline. I barely know the man anyways.” You say as you sip on the hot drink before setting it on the table next to your elbow.

“But he clearly likes you! Why don’t you try to talk to the man?” She exclaims and you almost want to spit out the tea you were currently swallowing.

“Talk to him? If anything, he should be the one trying to. He’s the one who should be talking. The bloody man is following me around like a dog for God’s sake.” You argue as you manage to force the tea down your throat.

“Oh please. With the way the two of you are acting, he won’t even think about coming within close range of you. Well any closer than he is now.” Emmaline snorts and the sinking feeling in your gut agrees.

There was a certain appeal to him in a way. Mysterious to a fault with a sense of intrigue about him but most definitely influential from what you could only assume with his affiliation with Paul Revere himself. There was a revolution brewing in America and you were more than sure that this mystery suitor of yours was a part of it.

All you had to do now was figure out what role he played in this entire political mess. 

* * *

As you walk back home as the shops begin to close, you look all around the main market area and shop streets for the man and you were near ready to give up when you felt someone tap your shoulder.

You spin around to see a tall Native American man dressed in white with weapons all over his body and you want to drop your purse in surprise. It’s him.

‘ _It’s you_.’ You say to yourself but not to him.

“Y/N L/N?” He asks somewhat hesitantly and you nod.

“That would be me, yes.” You say and you swear a faint smile is spreading across his face.

“It’s good to meet you.” The man replies and you fully smile at him.

“It’s good to meet you to…” You trail off, unsure of what to call him.

“Connor.” He tells you.

‘ _Connor_.’ You think and it rolls off your tongue better than you expected. Not that you were expecting anything honestly.

“It’s good to meet you too Connor.” You reply as the sun begins to set.

“May I accompany you to your home? It is getting dark now.” Connor asks and you hold your arm out for him to take as the two of you set off on a beautiful new relationship.


End file.
